Hari Kebalikan
by ecaaprilia76
Summary: Di saat sedang berkumpul, para elemental BoBoiBoy sedang bosan. Lalu Taufan menyarankan agar hari itu mereka memainkan Game Karangan Taufan yg berjudul "Hari Kebalikan". Inilah yang terjadi jika mereka memainkan game tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Hari Kebalikan! Chapter 1 Rated : K+ Disclaimer : Semua element BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta kecuali Taufan~ # DigerudiTaufan Genre : romance # mungkin , funny # mungkin , drama # mungkin dll Pairing : Boboiboy Elemental Warning : Gaje, gak sesuai EYD, alur gaje, aneh, banyak typo, humor garing, OOC, OC, ga nyambung sama cerita, dsb. Summer : Di saat sedang berkumpul, para elemental BoBoiBoy sedang bosan. Lalu Taufan menyarankan agar hari itu mereka memainkan Game Karangan Taufan yg berjudul "Hari Kebalikan". Inilah yang terjadi jika mereka memainkan game tersebut.

.oOo.

Sepii.. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana ruang keluarga si kembar 5. Yaitu BoBoiBoy Halilintar, BoBoiBoy Taufan, BoBoiBoy Gempa, BoBoiBoy Api & BoBoiBoy Air. Mereka berusia 15 tahun. Kalian bisa memanggil mereka dengan nama belakangnya.  
"Huftt" si Kakak pertama, Halilintar mengeluh.  
"Bosan nih! Main Masak-masakan yuk" Ucap Api gembira.  
"Kamu ini udah besar, lagian kamu juga bukan perempuan" Ucap Gempa menceramahi Adiknya.  
"Alah, Aku kan suka main masak-masakan gara-gara kekuatan aku ini Api, jadi kan bisa sekalian ngelatih kekuatan gitu.." Ucap Api sedih.  
"Kamu ingin membakar dapur?" Ucap Halilintar menyindir.  
"Gak mungkin sampai terbakar!" Ucap Api yang mulai marah.  
"Terus kejadian yang 3 hari lalu itu apa?" Ucap Air.  
"Hehehe, itu kesalahan teknik sedikit lah" Ucap Api sambil senyum-senyum gaje.  
"Aha! Aku ada ide!" Ucap Taufan senang.  
"Apa ide kamu? Kalau gak bagus, aku setrum kamu!" Ucap Halilintar mengancam.  
"Gimana kalau kita main game Hari Kebalikan?" Ucap Taufan.  
"Game apaan itu?" Ucap Halilintar.  
"Ya ampun! masa abang gak tau? game itu kayak di film spongebob! Iya kan Abang Taufan?" Ucap Api bersemangat.  
"Api Betul!" Ucap Taufan.  
"Jadi kayak gimana gamenya?" Ucap Air to the point.  
"Kita harus bersikap berlawanan dari sifat asli kita! Kalo di spongebob sih di sebut Hari kebalikan, bukan game. Tapi kita jadiin game aja ya? Jadi kalau kita gak ngelaksanain dengan benar, akan dapat hukuman! Gimana, pada mau ikut gak?" Ucap Taufan panjang × lebar (Reader: Emang dikira rumus matematika,-)  
"AKU IKUT! Pasti seru!" Ucap Api girang.  
"Aku sih ikutan aja" Ucap Gempa.  
"Gimana bang?" Ucap Taufan.  
"Gak mau ikutan lah! kayak anak kecil aja!" Ucap Halilintar.  
"Abang takut ya?" Ucap Air menyindir.  
"Enak aja! Aku berani lah! Game gitu doang! yaudah! Aku ikut! Kalau aku berhasil, aku setrum kalian!" Ucap Halilintar Ngoceh-ngoceh gaje.  
"Yey! Gimana dengan kamu, Air?" Ucap Taufan.  
"Aku sih sama kayak kak Gempa, ikutan aja" Ucap Air Datar.  
"Oke! Kira-kira hukuman yang cocok apa ya?" Ucap Api  
"Letupin 100 balon di kamar sendirian.." Ucap Air asal ngomong.  
"WHAT?!" Ucap Halilintar & Gempa kaget.  
"Kamu sok bahasa inggris kak. Ngomong aja masih belepotan." Ucap Api Nyindir. Taufan hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.  
"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja" Ucap Taufan.  
"Aku juga!" Ucap Api.  
"Apa gak berlebihan ya?" Ucap Gempa panik.  
"Yaudah deh, discount 50%" Ucap Taufan yang hanya mendapat krik-krik.  
"Terserah" Ucap Gempa.  
"Horee! Tapi karna hari ini udah sore, jadi kita mulainya besok aja ya?!" Ucap Taufan.  
"OKE!" Ucap Api.

.oOo.

 _GAME DI MULAI!_

.oOo.

Ke Esokan Harinya..

Halilintar P.O.V ON

Pukul 05.00 Pagi aku membuka mataku. Hari ini gak seperti biasanya, kedua adikku -Taufan & Api- tidak menggangu tidurku. Malah Air yang membangunkan tidurku.  
"Selamat Pagi Abangku!~" Ucap Air dengan nada ceria tetapi muka datar(?).  
"Pagi.." Ucapku jutek.  
"Bang jangan lupa kalo hari ini kita sedang melaksanakan game" Ucap Air.  
"Eh iya! Yaudah! Ke bawah yuk!~" Ucapku menarik tangan Air menuju dapur.

Halilintar P.O.V OFF

.oOo.

"Kenapa ke dapur?" Ucap Air innocent (Author: sifat itu udah bener2 nempel sama Air jadi gak bisa dihilangkan:v # Disiram ). Gara-gara air berbicara seperti itu, Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang halilintar-nya. Tiba-tiba datang Taufan & Api.  
"lapar." Ucap Api dingin.  
"Bikin sendiri! manja banget!" Ucap Halilintar.  
"pstt! inget game!" Ucap Air.  
"Hmm.. oke! biar aku & air yang masak! biasanya kan Gempa." Ucap Halilintar  
"T-Ta-Tapi.." Ucap Air gagap.  
"Yaudah aku mau tidur dulu" Ucap Taufan yang tidur di meja makan.  
"Arrgghh! Rasanya pengen aku kelitikin abang Taufan" Ucap Api gemas.  
"Lakukan saja" Ucap Gempa yang tiba-tiba datang menaik-turunkan alisnya.  
"Eh? Sejak kapan Abang ada di sini?" Ucap Api bingung.  
"Baru saja" Ucap Gempa dingin. Api & Gempa pun pergi ke kamar mandi (Author: jgn mikir yg enggak2! di satu rumah itu masing2 kamar ada kamar mandi :v)  
"eh Air, kamu bisa masak kan?" Ucap Halilintar membisiki Air.  
"Tch! Makanya jangan belagak kalo gak bisa! Aku aja gak bisa masak." Ucap Air.  
"Ah Sial! Yaudah masak mie+telur aja! kan gampang!" Ucap Halilintar.  
Mereka pun mulai memasak. Tapi Air memasukkan Cabai sebanyak 7 buah untuk setiap 1 piring & ia juga menyalakan api kompor besar. Dan...  
'DUAR!' Kompor pun meledak. Kini wajah tampan Air & Halilintar berubah menjadi hitam.  
" _Oh ini-dunia-apa-kiamat_!" Ucap Taufan _Amburegul_.  
lalu datanglah Gempa & Api.  
"Pfttt.. Hahhahaha! Muka kalian!" Ucap Api yang hanya mengenakan handuk & dikepalanya masih terdapat busa-busa shampo.  
"Pfttt.. Hahahhaha!" Gempa Tertawa.  
Tiba-tiba Handuk Api terjatuh.  
"Upss!" Ucap Api segera mengambil handuknya dan mengalungkannya di pinggang.  
"Apii! Selesaikan mandimu!" Ucap Halilintar.  
"Oke bos!" Ucap Api sambil hormat. tiba-tiba busa yang masih dikepala Api terjatuh ke mata Api.  
"Waaa! Airrr!" ucap api sambil muterin dapur sambil nyari Air.  
"Kenapa bang?" Ucap Air innocent.  
"Bukan kamu _somplak_! Beri aku air!" Ucap Api panik.  
"Air apa? yang mateng/mentah?" Ucap Air.  
"Terseraah!" Ucap Api makin panik.  
"Di Gayung/Gelas/Mangok/Kaleng atau di..." Ucapan Air terpotong.  
"Sialll! Tuhan! Cabut nyawaku! daku tidak sanggup punya adik seperti diaa!" Ucap Api geregetan dengan adiknya.  
"Nih!" Ucap Taufan memberi Pisau.  
"Apa itu?" Ucap Api.  
"Pisau. Kau mau meninggal kan?" Ucap Taufan.  
"Lengkap penderitaanku!" Ucap Api.  
"pfttt" Halilintar menahan tawanya agar tetap ganteng. Lalu Halilintar mengambil sambal yang sudah di campur dengan Air lalu di taruh di mangkok.  
"Nih Airnya" Halilintar memberinya kepada Api.  
"Oh! terima kasih aba-Waa! Pedaaasss!" Ucap Api histeris lalu pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menabrak-nabrak tembok karna matanya yang tertutup.  
"Tadi itu apa?" Ucap Air.  
"Air sambal" Ucap Halilintar.  
"Wahahaha.. Ternyata abang bisa jahil juga" Ucap Taufan.  
"oh ya tadi itu suara apa?" Ucap Gempa.  
"Astaga! Masakannya!" Ucap Halilintar

 _Bersambung.._

 _.oOo._

A/N : Sorry berakhir dengan tragis:'v btw, Makasih udah mau baca fanfict abal-abal milikku :v Ini terinspirasi dari Siri Animasi Spongebob Squerpants. Oh ya, sekalian minta sarannya atas fanfict aku yang garing ini (/-\\) Oke, sekian dan terima gajih(?) eh terima kasih maksudnya. :v


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Di Sekolah-

 **Halilintar P.O.V ON**

"Huh! Kenapa kalau hari kebalikan harus tukeran baju juga sih! Baju Taufan kan jelek di bandingkan bajuku! terus ini hoverboard gimana lagi makenya" Gerutuku dalam hati sambil memegang hoverboard adikku, Taufan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil.

"Kak Taufan!" Secara reflek aku pun menengok.

"Kak, gimana kompetisi _Dance_ nya?" Ucapnya.

"Sial, kenapa dia nanyain ke aku" Gerutuku.

"Hallo ka? Sehat-sehat aja kan?" Dia memegang dahiku.

"HOI! AKU BUKAN TAUFAN! APA GAK BISA NGEBEDAIN APA?" Aku menepis tangannya.

Seketika hening.. 'Miaaw' suara jangkrik berbunyi _-eh-_ salah seharusnya 'Krikk.. Krikk' :v

"LIHAT WARNA MATAKU!" Ucapku. dia pun memperhatikan mataku.

"Oh Maaf kak Api" Ucapnya. Aku pun terdiam tapi -Eh?!- API?!.

"HOI! APA MAT-" Ucapku terpotong karena Taufan datang.

"Kak, mau letupin 50 balon?" Taufan membisiku. sial! aku lupa kalau hari ini aku sedang melaksanakan game!. tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi dan aku pun pergi ke kantin. Dengan samar-samar aku mendengar suara Taufan, "Maklum, Abangku lagi _PMS_ ". Aku pun memberi tatapan _-Aku-Akan-Membunuhmu_ \- & langsung melanjutkan perjalananku.

.oOo.

-Di Kantin.-

Aku pun segera membeli makanan kesukaanku, Nasi Lemak & duduk di bangku. (Author: Yaialah, masa duduk di atas kompor :v _#DiSetrum_ )

"Hoi Taufan! Kok tumben hoverboardnya gak di pake? Boleh aku yang make?" Ucap Gopal yang menghampiriku yang sedang makan. karena aku sedang asik memakan, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hmm.." aku pun merasakan kenikmatan nasi lemak ini sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu aku membuka mataku. Aku sudah tidak melihat lagi pria bertubuh gempal itu melanjutkan makanku. Tiba-tiba Gempa datang dengan nafas _selasa-jum'at_ (author: karna kalo _senin-kamis_ itu _mainstream_ :v # _diSerbu_ )

" _Kak! A-Aph-Apa kakak- beli- Gopal- hopelboald_ (?)" Ucap Gempa yang akan cadel jika ngomong terburu buru.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa?" Ucapku santai.

" _Th-Tadi-Gopal masuk ke pelpus- naik hopel boald dan semua buku.._ " Ucap Gempa masih dengan logat cadelnya(?)

"Kenapa?" Ucapku jutek.

" _SEMUA BUKU BELANTAKAN! Dan Abang Taufan di panggil gulu BK!_ " Ucap Gempa.

'Haduh! _mampus_ deh aku! kena masalah lagi' gerutuku dalam hati.

" _BULUAN KE GULU BK! KACIAN ABANG TAUFAN!_ " Ucap Gempa setengah marah. aku pun menurutinya. aku ke lantai dua, mencari ruangan betuliskan ' _Ruang BK_ '. setelah bertemu, aku pun mengetuk pintunya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Ya, Silahkan masuk.. Kamu Halilintar ya?" Ucap Guru BK

"Iya Bu" Ucapku

"Kenapa tukeran baju?" Tanyanya

"emm.. itu.. anu.. ehmm.." ucapku bingung.

"Itu aku yang minta bu! Kan sekali-sekali bisa tukeran. Hehe" Ucap Taufan.

"Ya sudah, jadi yang memberi Gopal Hoverboard siapa?" Tanya bu guru.

"S-Sa-Saya bu" Ucapku gugup.

"Okey, kal-" Ucapan Bu Guru terpotong karena Taufan berbicara, "Eh! Gak mungkin lah abang yang beri Gopal Hoverboard! Hoverboard itu kan aku yang punya!" alasan Taufan yang tidak _logis_ tapi anehnya diterima oleh Guru BK.

"Benar juga tu. Oke, kamu _-Halilintar-_ Silahkan keluar" Ucap Guruku.

"T-Tapi.." Aku semakin Gugup. Aku merasa bersalah karna telah memasuki Adikku ke dalam _Ruangan Kematian_ (?).

"Sudahlah bang. Cepat pergi!" Ucap Taufan. Aku pun mengikuti kata Taufan. Di depan pintu Ruangan Kematian ini aku melihat Adikku Air sedang tertidur.

"Hoi! bangun! ngapain kamu di sini?" Ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Air.

"engghh.." Dia terbangun.

"hoi! punya mulut gak? jawab dong!" ucapku kesal.

"hmm.. Tadi kayaknya ada yang nyuruh aku kesini, tapi buat apa ya?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Sial!" Gerutuku.

"Emang tadi aku ngapain? perasaan aku tadi lagi sama Kak Gempa di suruh jagain Abang Taufan.." Ucapnya tanpa sengaja lalu ia mengambil roti dari sakunya dan memakannya.

"ITU KAMU INGET!" Ucapku.

"Inget apa?" Ucapnya innocent sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Haduhh! Ya Allah! Kenapa aku ditakdirkan kembar dengan pria yang _innocent_ _plus hobbi_ makan?" Aku pun segera meninggalkannya, daripada harus _darah tinggi_.

"Apa salahku bang?" Ucap Air pelan

Seketika bel berbunyi.. ' _Mooo~'_ Upss, salah pencet tombol. 'Teeeettttt...' nah ini baru benar :'v

Di Kelas Aku tiba di kelasku, semua murid telah hadir kecuali Gopal & Taufan. Tiba-tiba Yaya & Ying menyapaku. "Hai Taufan!" Ucap mereka.

"Taufan sedang ada di ruang kematian" Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Loh? terus ini sia-" Ucapan mereka terpotong karena aku menegakkan wajahku.

"Ha-Hali-Halilintar?" Mereka kaget.

"Kenapa kamu pakai baju Taufan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Api!" Aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yaya, justru aku memanggil Api

"Kenapa bang?" Tanyanya.

"Jelaskan pada mereka~" Ucapku dengan nada ceria tapi muka datar(?) sambil menuju bangkuku.

"Jadi gini... _bla bla bla_.." Api menjelaskan pada mereka. "Jadi klo main game itu, Abang Halilintar Pake baju Abang Taufan  & sifatnya jadi kayak Abang Taufan. Kalo Abang Taufan pake baju Abang Gempa & sifatnya jadi kayak Abang Gempa. Terus Abang Gempa pake baju Air & sifatnya jadi kayak Air. Kalo aku pake baju Abang Halilintar & sifatnya harus jadi kayak Abang Halilintar. terus Air pake bajuku & sifatnya itu jadi kayak aku." Jelasnya

"Ohh" Yaya hanya meng-Ohh kan saja.

Tiba-Tiba Cikgu Papa datang.. "Hoi Halilintar! Yaya! Ying! Kenapa kalian masih mengobrol ni?!" Ucap Cikgu Papa. Sontak mereka langsung bubar menuju bangkunya masing-masing "Ekhem.. Selamat Pagi Cikgu Papa!" Ucap Yaya disertai teman-teman kelasku.

"Selamat pagi juga murid-murid kebenaran! Hari ini saya akan membawakan 2 berita gembiraa!" Ucap Papa Zola.

"Aih? Kenapa Papa ada disini? bukannya sekarang pelajaran ya?" Tanyaan beruntun dari Gempa.

"Ha! Kalian harus dengar kabar gembiranyaa dahulu!" Jawab Papa Zola.

"Apa berita gembiranya Pak Guru?" Tanyaku to the point

"Di Traktir makan di kantin?" Tanya Gopal.

"Nonton bioskop gratis?" Tanya Fang. Karena mereka bertanya seperti itu, Alhasil mereka mendapat hadiah dari Papa Zola, yaitu...

Mengangkat bangku yang di sampingnya ada ember(?)

"Haiioo kalian ni serba pengen gratis" Ucap Ying dengan logat Chinanya(?)

"STOP! Jangan ingin bertengkar lagi! Sekarang kebenaran akan memberi tahu kabar gembiranya, yaituuu..." Papa Zola memotong ucapannya, Boboiboy dkk memasang puppy eyes & berharap kalau itu benar benar berita gembira. "Sekarang Saya jadi Guru !" Sambung Papa Zola. Murid-murid hanya bisa jatuh dengan tidak elitnya (kaki berada di atas).

"Haiioo sejak kapan Papa Jadi Guru ?" Tanya Ying.

"Sebenarnya.. Menjadi Guru adalah cita-cita papa dari kecil.." Ucap Papa Zola

-FLASHBACK ON-

Gurunya Papa Zola : "Selamat Pagi murid murid! Silahkan beri tahu apa cita-cita kalian?"

Si A : "Saya ingin jadi Masinis!"

Si B : "Saya ingin jadi Pengusaha!"

Si C : "Saya ingin jadi Penyanyi!"

Papa Zola : "Saya ingin menjadi guru Tata Boga! Saya ingin mengajarkan murid kebenaran dgn penuh kebenaraannn!"

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Papa Zola hanya mendapat _Krik Krik face_ dari muridnya.

"Berita gembira apa itu?" Ucap Api.

"Ehehehe, itu Berita gembira lah." Ucap Papa Zola

"Lalu, Apa berita gembira yang ke dua?" Tanya Fang yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam kelas, padahal tadi kan dia di hukum.

"Beritanya ialaaahhh..."

 _Bersambung..._

.oOo. A/N : Terima Kasih Sudah Mau Membaca , Kayaknya chapter ini gak lucu ya:v Otak aku lagi kering # DiSiramSamaAir . Author: Ngapain kamu siram aku ha? Air: Lah? Katanya kering, ya aku siram dong! Author: Halilintar! Kamu udah geregetan kan sama adikmu? Setrum aja tuh. Halilintar: Setuju! *mengeluarkan pedang Halilintar* Air: Sabar bang! *mundur* Halilintar: Hehehe *senyum devil* Author: Oke, karena baju saya basah gara-gara di siram sama Air. Kita lanjut chapter 3nya lain kali (Readers: Lho? Apa hubungannya?) Gak Ada sih, hehe. Krik.. Krik.. Author: Hehe, Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Mind To Review? ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Maafkan Author(/-\\) Seharusnya kemarin itu Papa Zola jadi guru , tapi gatau kenapa malah gak ada tulisannya T^T. Sebagai gantinya aku update kilat pake kuasanya Halilintar -Eh- gak deh hanya bercanda. Oke! Happy Reading.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

 **Air P.O.V ON**

aku malas mendengarkan Papa Zola yang sedang berbicara. 'Lebih baik tidur aja' Hatiku berkata seperti itu. Lalu aku pun tertidur. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Aku pun membuka mataku, dan ternyata ada 2 Orang Bule! Yang satu perempuan & yang satu lagi lelaki. sepertinya ia ingin berdiri di paling belakang tetapi ia malah menabrak mejaku.

"I am sorry sir" Ucapku meminta maaf karna telah sedikit menggeser mejaku sehingga ia sampai menabrak mejaku. Dia pun menjawab, "I am sorry too". Karna ia meminta maaf 2x, Aku pun tidak mau kalah dan aku menjawab, "I am sorry three". Dia juga menjawab "Sorry for?". Duh, gawat! setelah angka 4 angka berapa ya? oh iya! 5! aku pun menjawab "Sorry Five". Dia kebingungan & bertanya, "are you sick?" aku pun menjawab, "No, I am seven". seketika seluruh kelas tertawa, aku bingung apa yang mereka tertawakan sambil melihatku. 'Emangnya aku salah apa?' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Hahahaa, lelucon kebenaran macam apa itu Air?" Tanya Papa Zola.

'Emangnya tadi aku ngelawak ya?' Ujarku dalam hati.

"oke! sekarang papa zola mau bertanya tentang bahasa inggris kepadamu _-air-!_ " Ucap Papa Zola. "Apa bahasa inggrisnya keset?" Sambungnya.

"Welcome" Ujarku. Semua orang tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Itu mah selamat datang artinya!" Ujar Abang Api sambil tertawa.

"Loh? kan di keset ada tulisan 'welcome'nya.." Ucapku

"Pfttt... Hahahaha" Gopal mentertawakanku.

"Haiia, Terus kalau bahasa inggrisnya Pom bensin apa _woo_?" Tanya Ying

"No Smoking" Jawabku. Semua orang makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian kenapa sih pada ketawa? apa salahku? Coba sekarang aku test kalian! Apa arti 'I Don't Know?' " Ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Artinya ya 'Saya tidak tahu' lah" Ucap Abang Api.

"Nah kan! abang api aja yang udah besar gini gak tau jawabannya! makanya kalo guru jelasin itu di dengerin bang!" Ucapku yang menceramahi Abang Api.

"Emang apa jawabannya?" Tanya Fang.

"Ya aku gak tahu lah. Tadi aja aku nanya sama kalian" Ujarku.

'Gubraak' Orang-orang yang berada dikelas jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yang di omong sama yang ngomong sama aja _woo~_ " Ujar Ying.

"Beda lah!" Ucapku.

"Hustt! Sudah dong! kebenaran tidak pernah berantem!" Ucap Papa Zola. "Oh ya, Air. Tolong belikan kebenaran sebuah Nasi Padang dong! di sebrang sana ya! Ingat! _Sebelum ada mobil lewat, kamu gak boleh lewat!_ " Sambung Papa Zola sambil memberikan uang. aku pun segera pergi.

 _25 Menit Kemudian.._

"Ini Nasi Padangnya, Pak!" aku memberikannya pada Papa Zola

"Kok lama banget? apa jangan-jangan kamu ke Padang ya?" Tanya Papa Zola.

"Nggak lah! Kerajian banget" Ucapku.

"Lalu?" Tanya Papa Zola.

"Tadi kan Papa Zola pesan ' _Sebelum ada mobil lewat, aku gak boleh lewat!_ ' yaudah aku tungguin ada mobil lewat. Habisnya dari tadi yang lewat _Gojek_ mulu sih" Ucapku jujur.

Lagi-lagi mereka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh, kenapa aku punya kembaran yang innocent-nya minta ampun." Gerutu Abang Halilintar pelan tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Udah aku ampunin kok bang, semua kesalahanmu" Ucapku.

"DAFUQQ!" Ucap Abang Halilintar.

"Dafuk itu saudaranya Dafi kelas sebelah ya?" Tanyaku.

"Sekali lagi kamu ngomong, aku setrum kamu!" Ujar abang Halilintar dengan muka memerah.

"Abang kok mukanya merah gitu? lagi jatuh cinta ya?" Tanyaku.

"Apa hubungannya?!" Ucap Abang Gempa.

"Aku biasanya ngebaca kalau di fanfiction, muka memerah gitu tandanya lagi jatuh cinta" Ujarku jujur.

"TAUFAN! Ini pasti kamu yang ngajarin!" Abang Halilintar teriak. aku pun memberi abang toa.

"Buat apa ini?" Tanya abang Halilintar.

"Daripada teriak-teriak mending pake toa aja" Ucapku. Lalu abang Halilintar segera memukulku menggunakkan toa, aku pun mengomel."Kenapa aku di pukul sih bang?! Emang aku salah apa?!" Ucapku sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipi.

"Kamu gak salah sih... Tapi daripada Toa ini digunakan untuk memanggil nama Taufan mending buat mukul kamu yang gregetnya minta ampun" Ucap Abang mengikuti kata-kataku. Aku pun sebal dengan abang.

"Yahh jangan baper dong" Ucap Abang Halilintar.

"Baper? makanan yang renyah itu kan ya? yang salah satu mereknya itu Nab*ti ya? kalo gak salah.." Ucapku.

"Itu Wafer, Air! Waferrr!" Ucap Abangku yang sepertinya siap menggunakan pedang halilintarnya. Seketika bel berbunyi..

'Teeeeetttt'

'Hufftt, terima kasih bel' Ucapku dalam hati..

 _Bersambung.._

Yey~ Akhirnya berhasil nge-next juga:'v sebenernya otak masih kering, tapi semoga aja ini gak garing:'v maap terlalu pendek (/-\\)

Oh ya, disini itu ada yang gak aku sebutin.

1\. Game ini tidak berlaku pada saat jam pelajaran.

2\. Berita gembira dari papa zola itu kedatangan 2 orang bule(?)

Btw, kok ffnya jadi OOT ya?:'v Okelah gapapa(?) btw (lagi), ada yang mau review?:'v


End file.
